Colored in Red Hearts
by slashingfruit101
Summary: Clair just wanted a new coloring book and managed to hurt herself in the process. And a certain bunny came to her rescue. But, how will this turn out? and what does Kat have to say? PeterxOC (Clair) based off of characters in my other HnKnA story. I do not own HnKnA


So here is my one-shot of Peter X Clair as per requested of xxXMythiaXxx. How could I not write it since she reads so many of my stories and leaves wonderful reviews~! So here it is, I have to say it may seem a bit rushed since I thought of it suddenly and had to write it down quickly.

**Let's Begin!**

**POV Clair: **

I couldn't keep the smile off my face as I skipped down the hallway. I had finished coloring the book that Kat pulled out of her magical satchel for me a few time changes ago. Sooooooo, I'm going to go find her at her house and ask for another thing to do because I am soooo bored.

I started to hum a One Direction song that I loved back in my world while I walked. I went down the pristine, polished marble floors and saw the banister that went down a floor to the front entrance. _'Kat wouldn't approve buuuutttttttt she isn't here right now. What she doesn't know won't hurt her.' _I jogged forward and leaped side first onto the banister. My hands curled loosely around the banister and I slid down the rail that curved slightly to the side. "Wwwwwwweeeeeeeeeeee!" When I reached the bottom I fell off and rolled on the floor laughing the whole time.

**POV Kat: **

I felt a tingle go down my spine. _'My Kat senses are tingling. Clair just did something stupid and dangerous . . . again.' _I gave a sigh before going back to my book. _'I'll leave it be for now. I need to find out what happens. Admit your love, girl! Admit that you are a secret chocoholic!' _

**POV Clair: **

I pushed myself off the ground, giggling all the while, and brushed my skirts off with my hands. I started to walk forward but felt a slight pain in my ankle; I brushed it off as nothing though. I skipped forward, ignoring the slight sting in my ankle. I reached the big doors and pushed as hard as I could against the dark mahogany, the pain in my ankle increased greatly and I let out a whimper. The door gave way enough for me to quickly slip my body through.

When I reached the great outdoors I breathed in the fragrant air, the delightful scent of roses filling my lungs. I put my ankle down on the first step, intent on getting to Kat by the next night time period. The second my foot hit polished, white marble steps I felt pain jolt through my entire body. _'Youch!' _ I quickly plopped down on the steps and held my pained ankle. "Ow, ow, ow, ow! Okay, ankle bad, ankle bad." I waited until the pain became a slight throb before I thought of what to do next.

"Let's see. Get another coloring book or rot in boredom? Okay, coloring book wins!" I looked down the suddenly looming steps. _'Now how do I get down? What would my smarty-pants friend do?' _I swear any faceless would have seen a light bulb appear above my head because I got a wonderful idea. I placed my injured ankle on top of my good leg and pushed myself off the first step. I slid down the bumpy stairwell-turned-slide feeling some pain from my hurt ankle. I made the weird sound that comes from people when they hit bumps making the voice jolt. When I reached the ground I pushed off the railing so I could stand, rubbing my butt because it was sore. _'Okay not the best idea but it got me to the bottom.' _I walked forward feeling the pain in my ankle yet again but choosing to ignore it and continue on my way to the maze. 

I trudged through the winding, flowery maze, leaning heavily on the high rose bushes that made the wall. My aching ankle began to seriously throb. Suddenly, a bunch of eyeless birds came out of nowhere and the flock flew and cawed in front of me, of course there had to be a lone bird that tailed the others, but nonetheless it scared the heebie-jeebies outta me. I gave a scream and accidently jutted all my weight on my bad ankle.

I mumbled and thought I heard something inside the castle. I strained my ears to listen to the hustle bustle, _'Hmmm that stepping sounds familiar. . .'_ I carefully stood up, a few tears leaking from my eyes. I slowly walked forward. I made it into the maze and started down a path which I believe is right, I don't know if I remembered the directions correctly. _'Hmm Kat said to keep your right hand on the maze wall because even if it doesn't get you out you can reverse your steps.' _

I proceeded through the maze, briefly, before I tripped over a root of one of the rose bushes . . . with my hurt ankle. I screamed loudly in pain. Needles prickled through my veins and my eyes filled with tears that cried out in rivers, even Oni was crying.

**POV Kat:**

I felt another tingle go down my spine. _'Clair's in pain. She probably got hurt again. I should probably go. But, that rabbit probably has her and wants to play hero. No . . . I know he has her. Rabbits have excellent hearing and probably heard her if she called for help. He probably wants a chance to show her his affections. He'll probably run around her while humming lowly to show her his affections. After all, rabbits should be kept in pairs or they will suffer emotionally.' _I felt my body shake while I giggled.

"Kat I need your help with something!" My ears perked at the sound of my fiancé's voice. "Coming Schätzchen!"

**Pov Clair:**

I don't know how long I was sitting in the grass cradling my ankle and crying. But, I was shocked out of my pain by warm arms wrapping around me. I lifted my tear stained face to see snow white hair with equally white, soft ears. "P-Peter?"

"What's wrong? Why were you crying? Where are you hurt? Who hurt you? I'll kill them!" I gave a strained laugh before flinching at the pain. "I-I hurt my ankle when I slid down the banister inside the castle. Then I slid down the stairs to get outside. Then, I tripped over that stupid root!" I pointed an accusing finger the evil root which I swear was laughing at me. "I otta clip you!" _'Ha not laughing now, huh root!' _

I saw Peter pinch the spot between his eyes. "Why would you deliberately proceed to go on while hurt? Where were you going, to which your attention won't divert?" I heard his honey sweet voice question me in his wonderfully rhyming manner. "I need to get to Kat." "May I ask as to why?" "I ran out of coloring pages." I show him my completely colored book to prove my point. His head dropped into his hands in a double face palm.

He sighed before he began to talk to me again. "Let us return to the castle. I'll carry you, it's no hassle." He went to pick me up. "No I need to get to Kat." "You are hurt and need to be seen!" He spoke loudly to me, nearly yelling.

"Kat will know what to do! She has helped me like this before." I spoke looking up at him with the biggest eyes I could make, Oni did so as well. "Pwease."

His gaze was faltering and he was weakening. _'Yesh!' _"I do not want to see you in pain and I do not wish to displease you. I do not wish to see you upset and so blue. Clair, do you not see how much seeing you in pain pains me as well? Your smile, your laughter, your being, your soul has me under your spell. I'll take you to your friend, since her home is right around the bend. But, after we see her you must rest for it is for the best. And I must see you at all times. For you to hurt yourself again would be a crime."

I felt my eyes tear again after his little speech, but this time not out of pain. Peter's passionate crimson eyes widened and he got closer to me, pulling me into a hug. "Are you in such pain that more tears you obtain? Oh, my dear this problem is not mere." I hugged him tightly, "No Peter I am not crying because of the pain. I am just so happy that you care." "Clair, of course I care! I am not certain if the affections are shared." He mumbled the last part. My eyes widened in shock and I pushed him away. His red eyes widened in surprise and hurt.

"Peter! You don't know how much I love you!" His eyes widened again. "Peter, I love you! I thought you knew." I pouted and let the hurt show in my eyes.

Peter suddenly broke out into a smile and jumped up; a low humming was heard by my sensitive black ears. He jumped around me happily. Suddenly he leapt at me rubbing his head under my jaw. I gave a yelp of pain. "Sorry my love! My excitement I could not take hold of." I chuckled at him, wincing in pain, "I think we should get to Kat." "Yeah, and hopefully that germ is busy." I chuckled at that germophobic face, "That's her husband, play nice." "Hmm." He said, that low humming still present.

He gently picked me up and held me close to him, his body vibrating comfortingly because of his humming. "How you feel if people Kat felt that way towards you if we were married?" "I wouldn't really care since I would have you. But, I shall find out when we do say 'I do'." AI blushed at the thought of him basically saying he want to marry me.

Before I know it we arrived at the door of Kat's home. Before we could find out how we would knowck on the door, because he is holding me and I have my arms around his neck, it was opened by my dear friend.

"I have been expecting you. You are right on time. I estimated that you would finish the coloring book this morning. And I knew you got yourself into some sort of trouble but your prince would get you." She looked at me and Peter and slowly gave a small smile, "And it seems I was wise to do so. It is obvious that you both made your affections for one another clear. Come," she turned around and waved her hand forward, "I shall care for your injury."

She walked forward and I nuzzled my blushing face into a slightly pink Peter's. I kissed under his jaw. Both of our humming seemed to sink into a sweet harmony.

**~The End~**

I do not own Clair.

I do not own One Direction.

**German to English**

Schätzchen - sweetie

Well I hope you all enjoyed this. I made it a while ago. But never realized that I failed to publish it.


End file.
